It Finally Happened
by hayhaychan
Summary: Romano knew he should have been expecting it, but he had hoped he was wrong.


Hiii everyone! I know it has been awhile since I posted a new story, so I decided to buckle down and started writing this one! I've been wanting to do another multi-chapter one, so this is it! I hope you enjoy! Also I love Italy, so don't take this (or any of my other stories) the wrong way! Please let me know what you think in a review! Reviews are good for a writer's soul!

**It Finally Happened**

'That damn phone is going off again. How many times is that now? Who the hell is he talking to?' Romano laid on the couch glancing over at his boyfriend, watching as face lit up with a smile as he read every text message his phone received. 'Seriously, this has been going on all fucking morning.' "vrrr vrrr" 'Seriously? Another one already? Whatever. It's probably just that fucking bastard France, or the Potato-bastard's brother.' The Italian rolled over on the couch, trying to appear as if he were trying to take a nap. In all reality he just didn't want to see the look on Spain's face as he smiled for someone other than him.

"vrrr vrrr" 'God damn it.' "vrrr vrrr" 'Make it stop. Seriously enough is enough!' "vrrr vrrr" "God damn it Spain! Shut that fucking thing up or I will kick your ass!" Romano finally snapped. Spain's head shot up at the sudden outburst, his smile faltering slightly as he saw the upset look on his lover.

"Lo siento Roma, I thought you were already sleeping." The vibrate of his phone went off yet again, and his smile returned fully when he read the message. Romano stared at the scene again with a slight pain in his heart.

"Who are you talking to anyway? You've been on that phone all damn day." He was hoping he was right when he assumed it to be one or both of the Spaniards best friends. Once the reply came though, his hopes were shattered. "Oh! It's Ita-chan!" was the response that came out of the Spaniard's mouth. Romano felt the pain in his heart sharpen heavily now knowing that it was his brother that was causing that smile. He contemplated saying something, but as he opened his mouth the phone went off again. Instead of inturupting the obviously enjoyable conversation the brunet was having, he just rolled back over where he was before his outburst. 'So it's finally happening huh? I'm surprised it took this long. It's been two years since we got together, so I thought I was in the clear now. Apparently I was wrong though. Everyone chooses my brother over me at some point.'

Time and time again Romano has dealt with this situation. Every time he found someone he cared about, someone who thought would accept him, they always chose his brother. Even his own grandfather, someone who was never suppose to play favorites, ignored his presence in order to pamper his brother. In the past when Romano had tried dating, everything would go fine up until Romano introduced Veneziano. It was never long before his boyfriends left him to try and win over the younger Italian. He knew he could never compare to his brother. Unlike Veneziano, he was clumsy, and rude, and untalented. "Loud and unbearable", that is what his ex told him. No matter how hard he tried he could never "be more like Veneziano." That is what his grandfather would tell him whenever he made a mistake. It shouldn't have been a big surprise that the cycle was repeating now. 'I just hoped that Spain would be different. Just once I want someone who truely loves me, and when I thought I finally found him,' Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard Spain's phone vibrate yet again. He tried to ignore the quiet giggle the other man directed at the phone, 'I guess I was wrong. No one could possibly love me. That was the last thought before he drifted off into a fitful siesta.

"vrrr vrrr vrrr vrrr vrrr vrrr vrrr vrrr" The noise of the phone was nonstop in the background as Romano awoke. "Oi! Bastard. I though I told you to shut that thing up." He received no answer. He rolled around to yell at the Spaniard to his face, but what he saw made him freeze in shocked. His mouth slammed closed as tears began flowing out of his eyes and down his face. Romano saw Spain sitting in the same chair he had been sat in earlier, only this time his lover had Veneziano on top of him. His younger brother had his arms wrapped around Spain's neck, lightly moaning as their lips were locked. Romano was unable to do anything more than just lay there watching. It took awhile before either of the two noticed the him.

"Big brother! How long have you been awake?" Italy pulled away from Spain and went to hug his brother. Romano looked over at his lover, expecting at least a guilty panicked look, but the expression on the Spanish man's face caused the elder Italian to look away. Before his brother could reach him for a hug, Romano hopped up from the couch and ran out the door.

'That fucking bastard! How dare he?! He knew I was hurt! He knew I felt betrayed and he was fucking smirking! He was enjoying my pain!' Romano kept running with tears still falling from his face. In the distance he could hear both his brother and Spain shouting after him, but he ignored them and kept running. His mind kept reeling back to the scene he just witnessed. After two years of being together this is how Spain decided to end it.


End file.
